HERMIONE, MI AMOR SECRETO
by Bruja de Plata
Summary: Continuación de HERMIONE, MI AMOR SECRETO... mucho drama y una extraña enfermedad de HARRY está a punto de interponerse entre RON y HERMIONE!!!


Estimados lectores: Para comenzar, quisiera pedirles disculpas, pues este es mi primer fanfic y no tengo mucha experiencia con ellos, a pesar que me gusta mucho escribir este tipo de historias. Tuve la oportunidad de leer algunos de los fanfics de Harry Potter que fueron escritos por SaRaGeN J., por Cherry, por Cossa. y otros que no recuerdo. ojalá que me dejen reviews también, como a todos los famosos escritores que circulan por los fríos códigos de html de Fanfiction.net, ¡¡¡tratando de que sus voces sean escuchadas!!! Bueno, no los aburro más. aquí va la historia.  
  
  
  
HERMIONE, MI AMOR SECRETO  
  
¡Qué éxito, Hermione!  
  
La clase de Pociones estaba especialmente tensa ese día, aunque hubiera sido peor si hubiera estado Snape. Una poción depiladora extremadamente fuerte realizada por Neville le había estallado en la cara y ahora estaba completamente calvo, sin cabello, cejas, ni pestañas, en la enfermería. Iban a hacer entrega de los exámenes escritos y Ronald Weasley, por algún motivo, sentía que algo muy, muy malo iba a ocurrir. Cuando se hubo entregado casi la totalidad de los exámenes (casi todos con notas horribles, menos el de Hermione), la profesora McGonagall, que estaba reemplazando al profesor Snape, se levantó de su escritorio con expresión incrédula y confundida. -Bueno, tengo aquí dos exámenes en los que dice por nombre "Hermione Granger". ¿podría venir aquí la señorita Granger e indicarme cuál de los dos es el suyo? -Disculpe, profesora, pero mi examen es el que ya me entregó. A mi parecer está todo correcto. Y entonces Ron recordó lo que tanto temía: este amor secreto por Hermione estaba confundiéndolo demasiado y debía haber sido él quien había puesto el nombre de la chica en lugar del suyo en el examen. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Toda la clase se enteraría cuando se dieran cuenta que sólo faltaba el examen de Ron! ¡Y lo peor era que todos los maravillosos planes de declarársele a Hermione en un lugar perfecto, en el día perfecto, se irían abajo! No podía permitirlo, debía impedir que Hermione supiese que él había escrito eso. Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall le insistía a Hermione. -Señorita Granger, ¿no sabe quién es el que pudo haber escrito su nombre en este examen, que en realidad tiene bastante mala calificación? -Bueno, profesora, no creo que haya alguien que quiera perjudicarme en cuanto a mis calificaciones, pero. déjeme ver. sí, creo que he visto esa letra antes. pero no puedo recordar donde. -Está bien, señorita Granger, después arreglaremos este molesto incidente. Continuaré entregando los exámenes y cuando descubra a quien le falta el suyo, es seguro que este examen es de esa persona, ¿no? Vuelva a su pupitre. Ron vio la hermosa figura de su amada acercársele. adoraba la forma que tenía de caminar, la forma en que su castaño cabello subía y bajaba con ella cuando recorría la infinidad de escaleras de Hogwarts, sus delicados gestos, sus expresivos ojos, sus elegantes y finos modales. -Ron, ¡Ron! -¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¿Hermione? -Sí, quién más, ¿en qué estabas pensando? -No, en nada, en nada. -Te decía que si no crees que eso es muy extraño, lo de que hayan puesto mi nombre en el examen de otra persona. La profesora McGonagall dice que puede haber sido alguien que quiera perjudicarme con mis notas. ¿qué opinas? -Creo que. ¿me esperas un momento? Ron se levantó apresuradamente pensando en lanzar el hechizo "Accio examen" cuando estuviera cerca de él, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando la profesora McGonagall lo llamó en voz alta. -¡Ronald Weasley! -¿Sí, profesora? -Su examen, Weasley. -Pero. -Bueno, va a recibirlo o no, porque no tiene muy mala calificación, lo felicito. En efecto, la profesora McGonagall le hizo entrega de un examen con su nombre, escrito por él, con una buena calificación. pero y entonces, ¿quién escribió el otro examen? Y entonces la profesora se levantó de su escritorio y exclamó en voz alta: -He entregado 43 exámenes y ustedes, Gryffindors y Slytherins, son 44. Quiero que levante la mano la persona cuyo examen no haya sido entregado aun. Hermione esperaba expectante. El corazón de Ron latía con fuerza, mirando los rostros de todos sus compañeros para adivinar si alguno de ellos podía ser, o enemigo académico de Hermione, o su propio rival amoroso. Pasaron cinco minutos de espera y por fin, una mano temblorosa se agitó en el aire.  
  
¿¿¿Quién será??? Bueno, si les gustó el fanfic, me dejan un review para que siga escribiéndolo, porque si no lo hacen. ¿cómo puedo escribir algo que nadie va a leer? Cariños de, ( Bruja de Plata (  
  
P.D.: Inclúyanme en sus MSN Messenger, con la dirección brujadeplata@hotmail.com o natalia_qdtb@hotmail.com  
  
Todos los personajes y cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB, excepto lo que yo invente después, cierto?  
  
Todo lo escrito en "Hermione, mi amor secreto" tiene ©.  
  
  
  
Estimados lectores: . aquí va la historia.  
  
  
  
HERMIONE, MI AMOR SECRETO  
  
¿Tienes rival Ron?  
  
La atención de toda la clase se concentró en esa temblorosa mano que se agitaba en el aire. Ron desarrollaba una compleja lucha interna que le impedía bajar la vista de esa mano para ver el rostro de su dueño. Se decidió a mirar y fijó asombradamente la vista en el rostro azorado y nervioso de Neville Longbottom. La profesora McGonagall se acercó al pupitre de Neville. -Dis. disculpe, profesora. me preguntaba si usted podría darme permiso para. -Neville bajó la voz para que sólo McGonagall pudiera oírlo- -Está bien, Longbottom, puede salir. Señorita Granger, acompañe a Longbottom donde él le indique, por favor. -Como usted diga, profesora. Ron miraba atónito como transcurría esta extraña escena en la que sólo participaban Hermione y Neville. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Y ni siquiera podía hablar con Harry acerca de esto, ya que el chico de anteojos se encontraba en la enfermería con una fuerte gripe (para que vean que los "superhéroes" también se enferman). Hermione salió de la sala de clases junto a Neville, echando una fugaz mirada a Ron, quien la observaba con una expresión entre melancólica e inquisitiva. -¡Es obvio que estás celoso, Ron! -se repetía el propio Ron una y otra vez. -Y tú que creías que la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger nunca iba a interesarte para nada. -¡Como cambia la vida, eh, Weasley? -¿Eh? -Hablaba de tu buena calificación en el examen. ¡en qué estás pensando! -Seamus Finnigan había ido a sentarse junto a Ron, aprovechando el pupitre vacío que había dejado Hermione al salir.  
  
¿¿¿Quién será??? Bueno, si les gustó el fanfic, me dejan un review para que siga escribiéndolo, porque si no lo hacen. ¿cómo puedo escribir algo que nadie va a leer? Cariños de, ( Bruja de Plata (  
  
P.D.: Inclúyanme en sus MSN Messenger, con la dirección brujadeplata@hotmail.com o natalia_qdtb@hotmail.com  
  
Todos los personajes y cosas relacionadas con Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB, excepto lo que yo invente después, cierto?  
  
Todo lo escrito en "Hermione, mi amor secreto" tiene ©. 


End file.
